


He's Sleeping Next To My Hairy Leg

by vinelord69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinelord69/pseuds/vinelord69
Summary: my friend helped me come up with the title but its gonna be good trust me ;) Mermaid Lance and Human Keith
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 01

Delicate waves lapped at the smooth white sand, golden rays reflecting onto the water's surface. The open sea was stained a crystal-clear blue, sunlight allowing it to shimmer, giving the ocean a heavenly appearance. Keith Kogane stood on the dock, taking in the gorgeous scene before him. Its been so long since he's been here. The island of Saint Martin, known for its secluded coves and vibrant wildlife, was where he planned on living temporarily. Fresh out of college and broke, there wasn't exactly a place for him to go. That was until his friend Shiro offered him a place to stay at his vacation home on the island if Keith agreed to help Adam study the marine life. Naturally, the dark haired male agreed and here he was now, waiting for the quirky man to show up. 

Minutes later, a Sea Ray 500 Sundancer pulled up to the dock with a familiar face waving at the noirette. " Keith! Hop on before Adam decides to drive away at the last second... like he did to me. " Shiro muttered the last part, shooting a glare over at the brunette himself who had an idiotic grin dancing on his lips. With a roll of his eyes, Keith didn't waste any time stepping onto the vehicle, knowing fully well that Adam is quite unpredictable. The second he hopped on Adam drove off, leading the trio to deeper waters. Keith sighed contently, leaning back as the wind gracefully messed his mullet.

" So Shiro, what exactly are we researching? " He questioned after a few minutes, shifting his gaze over to the muscular male who only shrugged in response. " I don't know, Adam is behind this whole operation. I'll be staying up here until he decides to buy more equipment. " 

" You mean you're not coming down with us? "

" Unless you can convince Adam to spend money. " 

" I'll try. He can't last long down there without his Takashi. "

" You'd be surprised. He bullies me on land and I can't imagine what abuse he has planned for me where other people can't see us. "

" How long have you two been dating again? I can't remember a time when you two weren't practically attached at the hip. "

" About five years. Imagining life without him annoying me is becoming quite difficult. "

Keith chuckled softly, running a hand through his long black hair. Had he really been with Adam for five years? It certainly didn't feel like it in the slightest. Perhaps he was too busy drowning in schoolwork to notice. 

" And you two somehow aren't married yet? "

" Shhhh! Keith don't mention that around him, he's been really sensitive about that lately. If we start bickering I'm blaming you. "

Finally stopping the boat minutes later, the brunette came out and tossed the anchor overboard. " Hey son get dressed. We're going to start off looking for the bigger organisms like sharks, dolphins and turtles. Once we find out their main hunting grounds we'll start tagging them and observing their behavior from there. " A small pout forming on his plump lips, Keith glanced back to see that the shore was long gone. " Tell your boyfriend to stop calling me son. " He grumbled before grabbing the black and red wetsuit and flippers to match. Once he had finished changing in the hold of the ship, he returned to find Adam completely dressed and geared up with a mask, a regulator and two oxygen tanks on his back. " Son you must put these on and I'll take care of the rest. " Handing Keith the mask, he carefully set up the oxygen tanks.

" Now we're going to split up so we can cover more ground. And if you find a sunken ship, don't hesitate to investigate. Sharks can usually be found there. " The brunette explained before pulling the mask over his face. " Lets go! " Hardly hesitating, Adam jumped into the water and soon sunk below the waves. Shiro flashed a small reassuring smile at the younger male before him, who sighed softly before mimicking the other's actions.

~~~

" Lance, are you sure this is a good idea? " A feminine voice asked only to gain a dismissive hand wave in response. 

" What are you talking about? This is the best idea I've had in a long time! Now trust me. " Lance drawled, clutching the dorsal fin of a dolphin. His narcissism was triggered by his dashing good looks and charisma, not to mention his flawless skin. The merman's tail was one that many desired, his scales all different shades of blue, from baby blue to navy which was perfectly complimented by his dark skin tone. 

" Yeah I'm not sure its the best idea and I get really motion sick so I think I should just sit out on this one. " Hunk twiddled his thumbs nervously as he spoke, his gaze bouncing back and forth between the sandy floor and the dolphins. His skin tone was even darker than Lance's, scales pastel and golden yellow, although he was certainly bigger than the lanky male before him. 

" I won't be partaking in this, but I would like to see Lance somehow find a way to injure himself. " Pidge commented, crossing her arms. Unlike most merwomen, she had raided a shipwreck and chopped most of her hair off and grabbed an oversized grey T shirt. She didn't like exposing so much skin, the idea of swimming around with nothing to cover her chest except for some kelp and seashells wasn't exactly the most appealing. It did slow her down, but what was she even going to swim from out here? Besides, she could always ditch the shirt and return for it later. However, her tail made up for her lack of feminine appearance. Much like Lance's, the color of her scales varied from light shades of green to dark forest green with even a few copper ones. 

" I won't get hurt! Besides it'll be something to tell Allura about if it goes well. " The brunette exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at his two friends.

" Whatever you say. But remember to let go if you're getting to close to the surface! You can't let- " Alas, Pidge was soon cut off as Lance tapped the dolphin with his tail and the animal took off with the male on its back. " The humans see you. " She finished, despite the fact that the adventurous brunette was no longer there, a scowl etching itself across her features.

" He'll be okay... right Pidge? " 

" Probably. Who knows. He might start a fight with a pufferfish again because it was ' looking at him like he was ugly. ' "

" Oh... Wanna get some food? "

" Sure. "

~~~

" WHOOOO HOOOOO!!! " Lance cheered as the dolphin glided through the water with ease, tightening his grip on its dorsal fin. It raced over and under shipwrecks, twirling and clicking as the duo neared the coral reefs. Realizing where they were, he attempted to change direction, tugging on the fin but the animal wasn't having it. Coral reefs were dangerously close to human territory, if even seen by a human, it could put the entire merfolk population at risk for extinction. The animals that humans already knew about were barely hanging on as it is. " Come on! We can't be this close! " About to let go, more clicking sounded behind and around him which caused him to whip his head around to find himself smack dab in the middle of a pod. " Oh quiznak. " He groaned, knowing fully well that if he let go now, he could not only injure himself but the dolphins as well. Something that Princess Allura hasn't taken lightly to in the past. He would just have to hold on until it was safe for both species.

The chances of running into a two legged freak kept increasing within every second as they entered the coral reefs. Vibrant colors surrounded him, both from fish and coral. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Due to being in much shallower waters, the sunlight hit the reef directly which expressed a magnificent difference from the coral reefs that flourished in deeper waters. Minutes later, the pod slowly began to disperse as they neared the edge of the reef. Spotting his opportunity, the brunette let go and was instantly propelled backwards, crashing into a huge hunk of coral, cutting parts of his torso and denting a few scales. " Damn... this isn't good. " Lance muttered, covering his wounds with his hands.

They weren't severe, but it was still enough to attract a shark. If he could find some kelp or seagrass it would be enough to at least stop the bleeding then he could at least get away safely. Brown eyes flashing around the new environment, blood oozed from between his fingers as it began to disperse within the water. Navigating through the reef, he managed to find a large patch of seagrass flourishing in the sunlight, small colorful fish darting in and out of it. " Sorry guys. " He apologized before ripping out small handfuls and pressed them to his wounds, wincing as he applied pressure. Eventually, the bleeding stopped, leaving the previously green grass a bright shade of red. " Great. Now my perfect skin is ruined. " Tossing it aside, he had completely forgotten about the risk of being seen by a human. Many large breeds of sharks inhabited the area and attracting one in shallower waters proposed several problems. 

One: Escaping would be more difficult due to a lack of knowledge on the environment.   
Two: Based on what Pidge had told him, some humans come running when they hear a shark is in the area. What weirdos.   
Three: There isn't exactly a decent place to hide.

South. Thats where he had to go. Back to the city of Mariana. Back home. 

~~~

Darkness surrounded Keith as he sunk beneath the water. Realizing that his eyes were squeezed shut, he slowly and reluctantly opened them to sigh in relief, grateful to not be face to face with something that could kill him within a second. Bright blue water extended out for miles, colorful schools of fish darting left and right which were soon followed by dolphins racing after them. Dolphins... Dolphins! Swimming after the pod, he kept noticing something reflecting light and shining ahead of him. Maybe it was Adam? After all, he did sit there for a while which considering the situation, probably wasn't the best idea. " Adam, is that you? " He called out, knowing that there was a chance that the other male wouldn't hear him. The figure whirled around to face him, Keith squinting as he tried to make out who it was despite the distance.

It certainly looked like Adam, brown hair and dark skin. But why wasn't he wearing his wetsuit? However, before he could shout back to Adam, the brunette swam like hell, startling the male. Was he in danger?! " Adam wait! " The noirette yelled, rushing after Shiro's boyfriend. Where did he even plan on going? Shouldn't he head back to the boat? It felt like Keith was swimming for ages, practically following the trail of bubbles that was left in his wake. Finally, the brunette dove into a kelp forest, hiding from whatever was tailing him. Alas, Keith was right behind him. Gazing into the endless rows of kelp, Keith managed to spot a tuft of brown hair.

Rushing over, he grabbed the figure's shoulders. " Adam! Where's your mask? Your gear? Your... " However, he soon trailed off as the figure turned around and smacked his hand. " What do you think you're doing?! Grabbing me like that! " Lance exclaimed, his face soon scrunching up in disgust as he took in the other's appearance. " Ugh, and your hair is disgusting! Mullet head, what are you stuck in the 80's?! " The brunette spat, honey brown orbs shooting daggers at the male before him. " Well I thought you were my partner. Excuse me for being concerned. " Sarcasm dripped like poison out of the human's mouth, his hands tightening into fists.

" And my hair? What about your face? It's practically making me nauseous. "

" Ha! As if! I know thats a lie because I'm flawless. "

" Please. You look like a skinny potato. "

" Well you look like an albino sea slug! "

" Ugly tree! "

" Charlie Sheen wannabe! "

" Scrawny mole rat! "

" Mullet loving freak! " 

At this point, the two men were pressing their foreheads against each other and gritting their teeth as they did so. Both of their hands were now clenched into fists now, practically white as anger radiated in waves off of the duo. Realizing that he couldn't feel the other's atrocious mullet on his skin, his icy gaze traveled down Keith's face, noticing that he was wearing a mask. " Why are you wearing a mask? You're as weird as Pidge. " However, his gaze continued to travel down the other's figure, backing up a bit. Where a beautiful tail with gorgeous scales should be, instead two shapely legs took their place.

Eyes widening in horror, pure fear coursed through Lance's body. No... this can't be happening! A sudden wave of nausea came over him and all he could think of was getting away. Turning on his tail, the brunette raced off further into the forest of kelp. If he headed home now and this.. this horrendous creature followed him, their entire species would be doomed. And not only that, he mentioned Pidge- like an idiot! Although he didn't know quite enough about humans to see if this one could cram the two puzzle pieces together, that he wasn't the only merman. A growing pit in his stomach immediately caused him to predict the worst possible outcome- being mounted on the wall like a prize, stuffed, or even herded into cages and nets by the masses. Allura was going to kill him. 

Rage having clouded his mind, Keith had completely forgotten about the fact that this male wasn't wearing a mask, or any gear at all for that matter. Damn him and his hot headed manner. Only when the other put some distance between them did he realize that the mythical creature in front of him was indeed real. Where he expected two legs to be was instead a long and slender tail which perfectly complimented the brunette's lanky figure. " Pidge...? " He questioned, dark orbs pinned on Lance as pure disbelief made itself comfortable on his porcelain face. Did he run out of oxygen and was now hallucinating? Mermaids were nothing but a tale of fiction, something only to be seen in a Disney movie or a weird conspiracy video on Youtube that always seemed to make no sense by the end. Alas, he didn't get an answer as the male disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. " Wait!! " The noirette called out. He was about to give chase before hearing a small beeping sound. He was running out of oxygen.

That was so strange. He hadn't even been under the water for that long. Maybe the increase in pressure caused him to use up more oxygen. Darting back up to the surface as fast as he could, Keith could hardly make out the figure of the boat which he had left far behind in pursuit of who he thought was Adam. Now feeling his breathing constricted by the mask, he pulled it back allowing it to rest on his forehead. Conveniently, it also pinned his bangs there, keeping them from blocking his vision which was quite helpful. It felt like hours had gone by in the swim back. There was nothing to do but travel forward and hope that nothing decided to make a meal out of him. Not only that, but it was exhausting- both mentally and physically. Perhaps he bit off more than he could chew. Eventually, he safely made it back to the boat, scrambling to get back on before plopping into a seat. 

Shiro tossed him a water bottle which he took gratefully, chugging the liquid until it was half empty. He sighed contently as he removed all of the equipment but his wetsuit. It wouldn't be long before he was dry anyway. Moments later, Adam emerged from the water and joined the two up on the boat. Removing his mask, he grinned at the younger male before placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. 

" Sooooo, what'd you think? "

" Adam, I have so much to tell you. " 

~~~

Keeping an eye on the human as best as he could from the kelp, soon he lost sight of him and the dreadful sound of the other practically flailing at the surface slowly became distant. Humans really didn't know how to swim. It was horrible to listen too, and to witness if ever so daring. Once sure that mullet face was gone, he took off out of the kelp forest towards Mariana at last. The first person he would have to tell was Pidge. She'd probably kill him too but at least Hunk would protect him from her short merwoman wrath. After about an hour of swimming he finally arrived at the magnificent kingdom. Buildings and a castle were made of pure quartz, jellyfish lights illuminating the city with guards surrounding it. Tensions were high with the other kingdoms after all. Pidge would probably be at home, trying to figure out how to research the humans from a distance. She was strangely fascinated by them, wanted to figure out what makes them tick. 

Swimming through the open gates, merfolk greeted him as he passed. It was amazing how friendly everyone still is despite the knowledge of increasing tensions. He soon found himself in their house, they all decided to live together after high school. That was hell, he almost couldn't believe that there was a time in his life when he had unclear skin. After all, his skin care routine was one of the greatest in Mariana. Spotting Pidge in the living room, laying on the floor since they had yet to purchase furniture. Sheepishly entering the room, she didn't even have to look up before a small smirk tugged at her lips. " What did you do now. " Her question came out to be more of a sarcastic statement, lifting her gaze to meet the merman's. The word guilty was practically etched across his forehead as he finally moved from the doorway and sat down beside her. 

" Pidge, get ready for this. It's a long story. "


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Allura and Coran discuss the human witness issue

The brunet attempted to stifle his laugh, a loud snort soon escaping him as he erupted into a fit of giggles. " That was very flattering Adam. " Shiro stated dryly, although a small smile tugged at the sides of his lips as he sipped his iced tea. Either he was going insane, or that snort was adorable. He was probably going insane. 

" Mermaids Keith? Really? Mermaids? I think you may have hit your head down there or something. What did you say it looked like again? " 

" No, if I tell you you're just going to make fun of me. "

" I promise I won't! Just, describe it again! Shiro wasn't listening, right Shrio? " Adam elbowed his boyfriend, who choked on his tea as he did so. Coughing for a few moments, the muscular male eventually stopped, taking a swig of the sweet drink. He flashed an apologetic smile at Keith, clearing his throat. After all, Adam was the cutest thing when in a decent mood and he didn't want to spoil it. " I'm afraid I wasn't listening Keith. Could you describe it again? " 

A low growl rumbled in the noiret's throat but he complied with the wishes of the two men, crossing his arms. " He looked like a crusty potato. But... he had nice eyes. Well, less ugly than most that is. They were such a light brown, almost like honey. Not that I liked them or anything they just didn't look muddy and dull like others. And his tail was a bunch of different shades of blue. I think the ocean threw up on him. " Keith hadn't even realized how he had rambled on, Adam making his way over to the emo boy to poke him, a Cheshire Cat grin dancing on his lips. " It sounds like you not only have a fetish for crusty potatoes, but that you also have a thing for this ' mermaid '. Are you sure that you didn't just interact with a cute potato in a blue wetsuit and was so lovestruck that you thought he was mermaid? " 

" Yes, I'm sure. Now will you tell me what the game plan is? I'm starving. " Keith muttered, a scowl forming on his lips. 

" It's quite simple! We're going back to the shore to get takeout then we're coming back out here. All I saw was a sea turtle and you were dazzled by that mermaid of yours. Besides, you're more likely to see sharks in the evening. "

" ...Alright. " 

~~~

" Okay so you know I was riding the dolphin and I let go and I hurt myself by crashing into some coral. And then I met the most annoying guy with the ugliest mullet in the universe and... he may or may not have been human. " Lance mumbled the last part, pushing his two pointer fingers together as he pouted childishly. 

" YOU DID WHAT?! " Pidge shrieked, slamming her tiny fists into Lance's chest. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would but seeing her lash out in rage was quite terrifying. " Lance, you've made approximately one thousand seven hundred and fifty two mistakes since I've known you and this is by far the worst of them all! And you promised Allura that you would stay out of trouble! " The teenager's voice was nearing those squeaky heights that made it impossible to take seriously. He couldn't help but giggle, soon receiving a smack upside the head for it. 

" That's why I came to you first! You gotta help me figure out what to do! And most importantly, what to say to Allura! " 

" Ugh fine! But we're going there right now, we'll discuss the details on the way. " 

Grabbing the merman's hand, Pidge pulled him out of the house not much by her own efforts since Lance was complying with her actions. Eventually releasing his hand when she was certain he wouldn't swim away, she shot a glare at him before speaking. " You do know the punishments of coming into contact with a human right? " She questioned, practically seeing red when all he offered was a shrug in response. " How do you not know that?! They taught us this when we were six! " 

" Well Pidge not every six year old was as observant as you were. I was more interested by my reflection in my scales when I was six rather than the laws and their punishments . "

" That's because you're a dink. Anyways, theres two options, you can either kill the human you came into contact with and hope they didn't spread the word or be executed yourself. Guards will escort you everywhere to make sure that you go through with the deed. And to make sure you don't swim away that is. " 

Merchants littered the streets, selling anything you could imagine. Transpea pearls, silk gowns, pickled squid and urchin, even furniture and trinkets salvaged from shipwrecks. " Pickled squid for only five hipweisks! Only five hipweisks! You're all killing me with how low these prices are! You there young man, you look quite skinny. Might I interest you in some pickled squid? Or some of the finest water apples from Mariana to Mattias? " Lance shook his head politely, declining the offer of a pushy merchant. However, something at another booth caught his eye, a small silver necklace with a freshwater pearl pendent attached. It was simple yet beautiful, and it reminded him of the most beautiful princess in the sea.

" How much is this? " He questioned, the squid merchant muttering curses under his breath as Lance turned his attention to the trinket one. " It'll cost you fifty seven galoshias! It's perfect for that special lady you have in mind- and it's an absolute steal at this price! " Sighing softly, Pidge rubbed her temple before tugging on the brunet's cheek. " Lance we can hardly afford furniture mind you a stupid human necklace for Allura. Why don't you worry about that when we actually have more furniture than our scallop shell beds, lava globes, the small ivory table and chairs to match. " 

" Fine. But if I can't find another necklace like it later I'm suing you! " Pidge rolled her eyes at Lance's statement, knowing it was nothing more than an empty threat. " Will you come on already? we're literally almost there! " The two swam up the entrance of the great palace, the guards eyeing them for a few moments before letting them in. Security was tighter now more than ever, but since the had grown up with Allura and were close friends, their pretense was hardly questioned. Sunlight filtered through the castle's glass panes from the waters above, showing off the feathery tube worms clustered around the room.

The walls were daubed yellow, cobalt and blue due to them, the golden rays warming fronds of seaweed anchored to the floor, the castles high walls could make you feel as small as a goby. Lance spotted Allura's group of small octopuses, who were chasing each other happily around the room. Platt was the largest of the group, a green octopus with bright yellow tentacles and a yellow splotch on his left eye. Chulatt was the smallest one, a baby blue octopus with a white underside, she was roughly the size of a baby lion fish. Platchu was a slightly darker shade of blue, with beady red eyes that peered into your soul and was the most slender of the group. And finally, the last one was Chuchule, a pastel pink octopus with those same devious ruby orbs as Platchu, her partner in crime. 

" Chulatt! " Lance called out to the octopus, who stopped right in her tracks upon hearing his voice and darted over to the merman, swimming straight into his arms. A tentacle wrapped around his arm, a second on his neck and a third around his waist. Laughing as it did so, Lance pressed a kiss to the tiny octopus' forehead who had always been his personal favorite and was the first of the group to take a liking to him. Pidge rolled her eyes at the duo, although she couldn't really say much as Chuchule's tentacles were snaked around her neck while perching herself upon the brunette's shoulder. Reaching over, Pidge scratched the top of Chuchule's head, who squirmed happily in response. " Chu-Chu do you know where the Princess is? We have something important to discuss with her. " The octopus nodded, detaching itself from the mermaid before racing off, Platt and Platchu trailing after her. Pidge and Lance soon followed, the merman snickering at the nickname. 

" Chu-Chu? Really? "

" Oh can it human lover. " 

" I do not love him! He was hideous and has the most horrible mullet in existence! " 

" Yeah yeah, whatever you say you big baby. " 

Chuchule led them down a seemingly endless hallway to a pair of giant quartz doors, encrusted with rubies, emeralds and sapphires with golden and bronze handles. Opening the doors, Pidge instantly recognized it as the castles war room. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, lit by thousands of mini lava globes. The tube worms painted the walls a vibrant shade of yellow, which was quite ironic considering the purpose of the room. Lush curtains of japweed descended from the the top walls, covering the windows to keep the secrets that were discussed here, to stay a secret. A large circular crystal table was perched in the middle of the room with bronze chairs surrounding it. 

Resting atop the table was a giant map of the kingdoms and the current distribution of troops. Leering over it was Princess Allura herself, looking horribly ragged. Normally, Princess Allura was the pure epitome of beautiful. She had dark olive skin and long flowing white hair that stopped halfway down her tail and shimmered in the sunlight. Her tail was a pastel pink and her scales were vibrant colors of pink, purple, and blue, a gorgeous combination that perfectly complimented her sapphire blue eyes and the pink markings underneath them. 

A golden crown embedded with sapphires and blue topaz was usually perched upon her head as well to clarify her status. Not that it was needed of course, the mermaid herself radiated elegance and royalty itself. It was possible to feel her commanding presence before she was even in a room. However, now she hardly resembled her former radiant self. Her scales were dull and encrusted with dirt and sand, dark circles lingered under her eyes which appeared to be lifeless and hollow. Her thick white hair was thinning, unusually held back in a bun. Coran stood next to her, his appearance matching hers. 

Coran was the first to look up, offering the group a faint smile as he waved them over. " Are you guys okay? You look horrible. " Pidge questioned, the sound of her voice causing Allura to perk up. She quickly embraced the smaller mermaid who returned the hug. " Not in the slightest. Things with the Mattias are not going well. " Allura spoke up, releasing Pidge and moving to Lance. He copied Pidge's actions and was well aware of the two seashell covered twins pressing against his chest. " Come here. Coran will update you on whats going on. I have to focus on what to do with the remaining regiments. " Returning to the map, Allura mumbled different scenarios under her breath while scribbling on the map with squid ink. 

The two swam over to the older merman, careful to not disturb the stressed princess. " Let's get you two updated, shall we? There have been several raids of villages and farms farther out from our city but still well within the boarders. Even though we've been trying to mend relations with Mattias, we have reason to believe that they're behind the raids. The merfolk were slaughtered and the villages were left in ruins. We have no other enemy aside from Mattias, at least that we know of. We're running out of troops to dispatch to investigate since we already have more out in the city than usual. " Coran sighed, rubbing his forehead with his index and middle fingers. " We might have to start drafting mermen to prepare for war with Mattias and we have to teach mermaids how to build weapons and forge armor. Even mermaids at the age of seven will have to be taught. We cannot allow them to strike first or else Mariana will end up like those villages and we will all perish. "

The two took a few moments to fully absorb the news, Pidge recovering before Lance. " Do the merfolk in the city know of this? " She questioned, gazing up at the merman who had become much like a second father figure in her life. Chuchule sensed the mermaid's sudden change of emotion, returning to its original position on the brunette's shoulder. " Of course not, and we don't know how to publicize the news yet. It might send them into a panic, or cause them to riot in the streets. We need to save our soldiers energy for fighting Mattias, not our own people. " 

Finally taking a break from the map, Allura rubbed her temple before turning to the trio. " So what is it that you came to tell me? Chuchule told me that it was quite important. " The mermaid spoke up, causing Lance to dart behind Pidge, despite that he was taller than her. They had long forgotten about Allura's connection with the octopuses, which was unlike any other. She could practically read their thoughts and communicated with them like they were the same species. Now that the truth was exposed, neither wanted to create yet another problem for the already busy princess. 

" Well, Lance had an encounter with a human. " Pidge eventually spat the words out, her honey colored orbs gazing up to see all the color drain from Allura's face. " A human? Are you absolutely sure it was a human? " She questioned, not wanting to believe her ears. This was the last thing she needed. She couldn't even go through with the laws punishment if Lance failed to kill the human. Every single pair of hands was needed for the war preparations. " It was a human... I'm so sorry Allura, if I even knew this was going on I wouldn't have ventured out. I would've been helping you here. " Lance spoke up, emotions of self hatred and uselessness washing over him.

How could he let this happen? Instead of helping the one he loved he was hurting her, and creating more issues for her to deal with. A long sigh left Allura's lips, straightening up. " I have too many things on my plate right now. Go back to the area where you saw the human. If this human truly saw you, he'll be back. I want you to carry out the deed yourself. I won't send any guards with you as to not alert any of the citizens. " She embraced the two once more before letting go, returning to the map. " It's best you two get right to it. Or Lance at least, I don't think you're ready to witness something like that little one. " Coran chirped, ruffling Pidge's hair which caused her to stick her tongue out at the older male before a soft smile replaced it. He really did look out for them until the very end. 

It didn't seem like long but they had been in the castle a lot longer than they thought, the water was now a light yellow color, consuming the city in its golden glow. " You go ahead Lance, I'm gonna update Hunk on the whole situation. He should be out of work by now. " Pidge rubbed the octopus' head, who reluctantly detached itself from the mermaid and swam back into the castle. Lance turned on his fin, deciding to go right away before it got dark. This was a shark's favorite time to strike and if it was pitch black, the chances of running into one were extremely high. Instead of going back out through the city gates, he swam over the walls surrounding Mariana and headed North, where he had encountered the horrible creature on two legs. All terrains were a blur as he raced past them, only stopping when he neared the coral reef. 

However, an uneasy feeling washed over him as he lingered at the edge of the reef, brown eyes scanning the terrain. Soon enough, Allura's statement was proven to be correct as a familiar figure with horrid hair came into view. Strange. He didn't look like he had any weapons on him. Why was he back then? The hairs on his neck stood on end, a bad feeling blossoming in the pit of his stomach like a bad sea urchin. They were not alone.

" Mullet-face, look out!! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!! And I hope you all have a lovely day :)
> 
> Also I'm going to explain the money system here:
> 
> hipweisks are small bronze coins and are equivalent to the amount of one dollar. 
> 
> Galoshias are pieces of silver ore, which are much more valuable to the merfolk rather than it being in coin form. One galoshia is equivalent to the amount of twenty dollars. 
> 
> Permiolias are most wealthy of merfolk horde. They're quite valuable golden ores and one piece is equivalent to one hundred dollars
> 
> However, Hirashics are what the wealthiest merfolk have. They are black pearls and the value of them varies on the size but it can go from $1,000 to $100,000.

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long but I hope you guys enjoy! It'll take me ages to upload but hopefully I'll stay consistent with this one, I got big plans! I'm also creating an Instagram account that will have updates on future chapters and possibly even previews of them. The username is @vine.lord69 and I hope you all have a lovely day :) And Charlie Sheen did have a mullet at some point I suggest you look it up its really funny


End file.
